Conventionally, a roof locking apparatus for a vehicle provided in a vehicle body and for holding a retractable roof in a storage space has been known (refer to Patent Document 1.) The roof locking apparatus for a vehicle is adapted to hold a front end of the roof in the storage space, which can prevent the roof from wobbling in the storage space.
Patent Document Japan Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-264658